Infectious diseases are still a major threat to mankind. One way of preventing or treating infectious diseases is the artificial induction of an immune response by vaccination which is the administration of antigenic material to an individual such that an adaptive immune response against the respective antigen is developed. The antigenic material may be pathogens (e.g. microorganisms or viruses) which are structurally intact but inactivated (i.e. non-infective) or which are attenuated (i.e. with reduced infectivity), or purified components of the pathogen that have been found to be highly immunogenic. Another approach for inducing an immune response against a pathogen is the provision of expression systems comprising one or more vector encoding immunogenic proteins or peptides of the pathogen. Such vector may be in the form of naked plasmid DNA, or the immunogenic proteins or peptides may be delivered by using viral vectors, for example on the basis of modified vaccinia viruses (e.g. Modified Vaccinia Ankara; MVA) or adenoviral vectors. Such expression systems have the advantage of comprising well-characterized components having a low sensitivity against environmental conditions.
It is a particular aim when developing vector based expression systems that the application of these expression systems to a patient elicits an immune response which is protective against the infection by the respective pathogen. However, although inducing an immunogenic response against the pathogen, some expression systems are not able to elicit an immune response which is strong enough to fully protect against infections by the pathogen. Accordingly, there is still a need for improved expression systems which are capable of inducing a protective immune response against a pathogen as well as for novel administration regimens of known expression systems which elicit enhanced immune responses.
Antigens are peptide fragments presented on the surface of antigen presenting cells by MHC molecules. Antigens may be of foreign, i.e. pathogenic, origin or stem from the organism itself, the latter are referred to as self- or auto antigens. There are two classes of MHC molecules, MHC class I (MHC-I) and MHC-class-II (MHC-II). MHC-I molecules present fragments of peptides which are synthesized within the respective cell. MHC-II molecules present fragments of peptides which were taken up by phagocytosis and subsequently digested in the endosome. Typically, MHC-II molecules are only expressed by “professional” antigen presenting cells such as macrophages or dendritic cells. Antigens bound to MHC-II molecules are recognized by T-helper cells. The binding of the T-cell receptor of a T-helper cell to an antigen presented by a MHC-II molecule, together with cytokines secreted by the antigen-presenting cells, induces the maturation of an immature T-helper cell of the TH0 phenotype into various types of effector cells.
The MHC-II molecules are membrane-bound receptors which are synthesized in the endoplasmatic reticulum and leave the endoplasmatic reticulum in a MHC class II compartment. In order to prevent endogenous peptides, i.e. self-antigens, from binding to the MHC-II molecule, the nascent MHC-II molecule combines with another protein, the invariant chain, which blocks the peptide-binding cleft of the MHC-II molecule. When the MHC class II compartment fuses to a late endosome containing phagocytosed and degraded proteins, the invariant chain is cleaved to leave only the CLIP region bound to the MHC-II molecule. In a second step, CLIP is removed by an HLA-DM molecule leaving the MHC-II molecule free to bind fragments of the foreign antigen. Said fragments are presented on the surface of the antigen-presenting cell once the MHC class II compartment fuses with the plasma membrane, thus presenting the foreign antigens to other cells, primarily T-helper cells.
It has been found previously (WO 2007/062656, which published as US 2011/0293704 and is incorporated by reference for the purpose of disclosing invariant chain sequences) that the fusion of the invariant chain to an antigen which is comprised by an expression system used for vaccination increases the immune response against said antigen, if it is administered with an adenovirus. Moreover, said adenoviral construct proved useful for priming an immune response in the context of a prime-boosting vaccination regimen (WO 2010/057501, which published as US 2010/0278904 and is incorporated by reference for the purpose of disclosing invariant chain sequences and adenoviral vectors encoding invariant chain sequences). The present inventors have surprisingly found that the immune response against a given antigen can be even enhanced, if instead of an adenovirus a poxvirus is used for delivery of the invariant chain antigen fusion. In this way an immune response can be generated. It is particularly surprising that the poxviral vectors elicited this effect also when used for priming an immune response.